


【戒紘/蕉橙】Un Deux【橙蕉？】

by backpropagation



Series: 鎧武果實錄 [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backpropagation/pseuds/backpropagation
Summary: 戒紘/蕉橙（也許是橙蕉？純清水所以有點模糊）本篇完結後，小說、斬月外傳、時王等等派生作之前有提及舞，並且橙&舞原本的確是情人的設定2016年7月於Lofter首發
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kumon Kaito
Series: 鎧武果實錄 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071881
Kudos: 2





	1. 昔

01 昔

「HELLO！澤芽市！歡迎收看Beat Riders Hotline！」

智能手機裡傳來了DJ相樂那模仿著外國人口音的節目開場白。兩個男孩靠著神木而坐，一人各拿手機的一邊，興致勃勃地看著穿著單車服的大叔對著鏡頭講話。

明明是三年前的節目了，男孩們卻還是津津有味地看著。Armored Rider專欄出現時，雙眼更像發現寶物一樣閃耀著光芒。俐落的揮刀、閃避、回旋踢，那些穿著裝甲的舞者們一舉一動的英姿深深地吸引著兩個男孩。

「長大以後我也想當Armored Rider呢！鎧武超級帥啊！」

穿著藍色襯衫的小孩放下手機，模仿著鎧武的步伐，想象自己手握大橙丸朝著空氣揮舞。

「胡說！巴隆才是最帥的！」

紅色襯衫的另一個小孩撿起一根樹枝，將之當成長槍一樣向前反復突刺。進退幾步，手在腰間按了三下，就像要在戰極Driver上發動絕招一樣。

「吃我這招！哈！」

紅衣小孩舉著樹枝向藍衣小孩衝去，藍孩小孩自然不甘示弱，也撿起樹枝格擋。擋下紅衣小孩的進攻後，藍衣小孩抓住空檔一記橫劈反擊，卻已經被紅衣小孩注意到而被閃過。兩人互相比劃，夾雜著贊美自己偶像騎士的言語。

「現在的第一名是Team巴隆和Team鎧武並列，Beat Riders之間的的戰鬥……」

智能手機落在草地之上，DJ相樂仍然在報導早已消失的舞團排名。小孩越走越遠，手機螢幕也因長時間沒有使用而暗淡下來。

「喂，你們。」

正在戰得激烈的兩人被冷酷的聲線打斷，循聲望去，樹下一個高佻的身影拿著他們的手機招了招手。神木茂密的樹冠之下並沒有多少陽光能透進來，男人肩膀以上的部分被陰影籠罩著，兩個小孩充其量只能看見那男人身穿黑色長大衣上有著搶眼的紅色線條點綴而已。

「不好意思！」

發現自己居然將貴重的手機隨便丟在草地上，兩人立刻停下了打鬥。會不會被說教一番呢——兩人來到男人身邊，不安地等待著男人的下一步。

DJ相樂還未停下，男人饒有趣味地看著螢幕，若有所思地觀看著Beat Riders Hotline。

「那個，手機可以……」

紅衣男孩注意到了男人異常投入在節目中，主動說道。

被紅衣男孩喚回來的男人將手機交到男孩手上，視線卻始終沒有離開畫面。

「大哥哥也喜歡Beat Riders嗎？」

「為甚麼要看這麼老的節目？」男人沒有回答，反而提出了新的問題︰「Armored Rider都已經不存在了。」

「因為我想成為像鎧武一樣的人！」藍衣小孩搶著舉手回答！

「我要成為像巴隆一樣強的人！」紅衣小孩也不願讓自己的巴隆落在下風，急忙說道。

風起，神木的枝椏隨風搖曳。男人抬頭望著，張開雙手，然後閉上眼。

DJ相樂說出了道別的話，節目完結，畫面轉黑，四周只剩下風的聲音。

「沒了！沒了！」

「快按下一集！」

藍衣小孩急忙觸碰螢幕上的「Next」按鈕，直至DJ相樂再次出現在播放器的小方格裡，兩人才定下來繼續目不轉睛地欣賞著Beat Riders的舞步。

「大哥哥喜歡哪個Armored Rider呢？」

繼續剛才沒有被回答的問題，藍衣小孩抬頭問道，卻發現這偌大的空地上，只有他和紅色襯衫的小孩。


	2. 交叉線

憑依在這棵樹上，驅紋戒斗突然發現，不經不覺已經有一年了。

樹最初只是舞在離開前為了紀念往日的澤芽市而造的，卻偶然成為了幽靈戒斗的棲身之所，甚至漸漸地成為戒斗的一部分。本來只是依附在樹上的戒斗，隨著時間的推移，也能夠控制這棵樹。一開始只是操縱樹葉，後來能結出香蕉，最近戒斗甚至能讓這一帶刮起風。

自己現在只是個單純的一隻幽靈，抑或已經超越了鬼魂成為樹靈還是某種東西，戒斗自己不清楚，也沒有人能為他說明。雖然能夠發出聲音，也能短暫地化作實體，但一切都只限於這片空地。戒斗甚至連走出去也無法，被束縛在此處，或是這棵神木的附近。

看著手裡從神木結出的一把香蕉，戒斗輕輕一拋，香蕉像是磁石一樣受吸引飛回樹冠上，然後化作光點消散。明明是外星樹卻能結出地球的果實，葛葉和舞一定撇不了關係，當中葛葉的可能性更大，結出香蕉一定是他的傑作，比戰極凌馬更差勁的惡趣味。

為了避免引起麻煩，更多時候戒斗只能作為一個看不到、聽不見的存在，默默地從來到神木前的人們身上聆聽著他們的話，也許是閒談，可能是責罵，又或是祈願，描繪著空地以外澤芽市的模樣。

來這裡聚腳的人林林總總，有上班族，有主婦，有學生，甚至各大舞團殘餘成員組成的新舞團也曾把這裡當作根據地。但最後，所有人都無一例外地離去，只是暫時停在此處而已。戒斗三年間看著不同的人來來去去，這些過客就像在提醒戒斗，他生命中的人們都是如此離他而去。父親、媽媽、Team巴隆的大家、Zack、舞，還有……

還有葛葉紘汰。

遠處傳來老舊自行車運作時鏈條和齒輪的摩擦聲，昨天穿著紅色襯衣的小孩今日也來到了神木前。在門口泊好自行車，今天同樣穿著紅色衣服的小孩便背著書包跑跑跳跳地走了進來，在神木下抱膝而坐。

那個小孩叫作豐，總是穿著紅色的衣服。另一個和他形影不離的小孩叫岳，和豐相反常常以藍色衣服出現。在下午放學的時候，兩人就會結伴來到這裡擠在一起看著Beat Riders Hotline，直到黃昏才分別。從便服這一點看來，應該是小學生吧，至於是哪間小學戒斗還未聽出來——兩人不間斷地來這裡報到了大半年，即使假日也如是，戒斗或多或少也對他們有些了解。

然而今天只有豐一個人而已，獨自坐下，也沒有任何等待岳的意思便打開了DJ相樂的頻道，托著下巴靜靜地看著。與其說是看著，不如說是心不在焉地雙眼望向螢幕而已。節目裡的Beat Riders跳著怎樣的舞蹈，DJ相樂又有何新情報，都只是陪襯的背景音，一個每天都進行的制式動作。

豐抬起了頭，空洞的雙眼物理上盯著前方行人道牆壁上滿佈的廣告海報，心靈上卻凝視著一望無際的海。他既在神木樹底，也在沙灘海邊，吹著風，安靜地思索著。

「今天只有你一個人？」戒斗從後走到豐的左邊，揚了揚起後衣擺，緩緩坐下。

「嗯。」豐轉過頭來望向來者，看見戒斗的臉孔，皺了皺眉頭︰「大哥哥是……Team 巴隆的……」

「驅紋戒斗。」

「這樣啊。」豐點點頭，然後視線回到大海上︰「戒斗哥哥不是在之前Inves入侵地球的時候保護大家戰死了嗎？」

戒斗聞言，輕蔑地哼了一聲。還以為自己會被當成Inves殺害的不幸民眾，萬萬想不到自己在官方紀錄上居然是個好人啊，和現實可相去甚遠。大概是Armored Rider早已街知巷聞，無法掩蓋消息吧。

「戒斗哥哥沒有死嗎？」豐將電話收進褲袋，托著腮問。

「死了。」戒斗下意識地摸了摸腹腔，傷口好像隱隱作痛。

「那為甚麼會出現在這裡呢？」豐問，雖然是問句，卻聽不出他對這話題有多大興趣。

「現在住在樹裡了。」和這小孩解釋自己的狀況有沒有意義，戒斗並不清楚，輕輕含糊帶過便作罷。若他再問便詳細說明，不追問便就此算了。最好當然是就此打住。

「戒斗哥哥變成了樹神嗎？也對啦，好人該有好報的。」豐徑自道。即便如此，他雙眼還是凝視著海平線的盡頭。

戒斗沉默。不論是前一句抑或後一句，都是不正確的句子。他不是樹神，也不是好人。然而他卻沒有改正豐的勇氣。指出錯誤之後，若然豐探求真相的話，要怎麼回答呢？

「戒斗哥哥一直都看著我和岳嗎？」

「是啊，因為也沒別的事可做了。」

「這樣啊。」

隨之而來只剩下浪潮一波波沖刷岸邊的聲音。

「吵架了？」戒斗問，不然豐也不會一個人來到這裡。

「嗯。」豐點點頭。

戒斗沒有繼續答話，靜靜地注視著海天一色的遠方。

豐原以為戒斗會追問下去，進而變成兩人的談心時間，不料卻迎來的只是一片靜默，便道︰「戒斗哥哥不想知道理由嗎？」

「想說就說吧。」戒斗答。並不是戒斗愛理不理，而是不想胡亂地挖掘別人的內心。對方是小學生並不代表戒斗一定要傻笑著用糖果哄。即使是小孩子也有堅強的人，大人也有軟弱者。

這小子到底會怎樣選擇呢？戒斗期待著。多半會選擇避而不談的吧，因為換作是我便會這麼作——戒斗暗自苦笑。有一瞬間，豐抱著膝緊咬下唇的模樣，和幼年時的戒斗自己重疊了起來。那個穿著白色背心留著妹妹頭的名為驅紋戒斗的小孩，也曾在以前那棵神木底下啜泣。戒斗能預見豐吸著鼻子搖頭的模樣，和那個時候絕對不會向前來開解者說半句話的自己應會一模一樣。

雖然那時候根本沒有任何人關心過在樹下蜷成一團的小孩。

因此戒斗才會不禁現身，在豐的身邊。縱然只是輕輕一下觸碰，都能讓命運的箭矢飛離原本的軌道，而不往瞄準的目標飛去，正中紅心，然後變成下一個戒斗。今天豐失去的可能是岳，將來還會不斷地讓身邊的所有人溜走，包括自己最在意的人，都會如流沙般在指縫間隨著地心吸力落下。

戒斗不後悔，但不樂見任何人重蹈他的覆轍。戒斗走過的是一條充滿荊棘的道路，盡頭卻非光明，而是一片虛無。戒斗和葛葉由戰鬥，到理解，然後分別，最終再以戰鬥作結。就像兩條直線一樣，好不容易在某一點彼此交差，卻馬上就要分別。雖然是長大後的事，但種子卻早在童年時撤芽。拆毀的工廠、砍伐的神木、失控的父親、懸吊的母親，過去的每一段經歷塑造了驅紋戒斗這個人的每一點人格特質，然後讓他和葛葉擦肩而過。

當然戒斗知道他們並不是可悲的交叉線，總會在某天再與他見面的。畢竟他和戒斗都有無盡的時間慢慢虛耗，也許某天他會掛念他的家鄉地球而回鄉探望他可能仿然生存或早已老死的親友，又或某天戒斗能掙脫神木的拘束旅行到那未知的星球。然而當再會的時刻真的來臨又如何？戒斗應當如何自處？要說甚麼話？做甚麼動作？甚至應該見面嗎？所有的問題如同一份考卷一樣，戒斗執起筆，卻無從下手。

他無法改變過去，但至少能讓豐不要犯下同樣的錯誤而失去了生命中重視的人。

「這樣啊。」豐將頭深深地埋在雙臂間，道︰「不想說。」

「明天，還來嗎？」戒斗十指交叉，放在立起的右膝上，問道。

「應該會吧。」

「這樣啊。」戒斗頓了頓，續道︰「我會等你。」

「嗯。是不是有甚……」

豐抬起頭，環視四周。陽光穿透神木的茂密枝葉的縫隙灑在地上映出班駁的影子，幾個女高中生拎著書包吱吱喳喳地走過貼滿廣告海報的行人道，他身邊原本戒斗坐著的位子放著一根香蕉。


	3. 一人旅

雨點穿透驅紋戒斗沒有實體的虛像，落在草地上。

這場雨從早上就一直不停地下，在通勤時間毫無預警地殺得上班族和學生們措手不及。戒斗倚著入口處的圍欄，看著人們用公事包擋雨奔跑的狼狽相，自己好像也跟著焦急起來——雖然雨根本不會打在他身上，就像在提醒著戒斗他已經死去的事實。

行人路上開始有些初中生匆匆走過，大概是到了放學時間吧。沒有也不需要手錶的戒斗想要知道時間都是這樣從四周環境中判斷的，或是直接參考樹底下的人的手錶。不過現在泥土吸水多得大概輕輕一踩都會擠出水來，又怎會有人前來讓戒斗看看現在是何時何分？

人潮漸漸地增加，豐和岳平日報到時間亦越來越接近。不對——戒斗下意識的搖搖頭，現在只有豐會來。甚至，雨這麼大，豐也會先躲在學校或者直接回家。對戒斗而言，最好是豐不要出現在此。他沒有必要為了遵守昨天的約定而在這裡淋著滂沱大雨。戒斗不會生病，豐卻會。

只是事與願違，豐在雨中小跑步來到樹下，呼喚著戒斗的名字。  
  


「沒帶傘嗎？」戒斗自樹後現身，雙手叉在褲袋內。

「沒。」豐擦了擦滑落在眼皮上的雨點，答道。

「如你所見，我也沒傘。」

戒斗張開兩手一攤。現在化成了實體現身，雨水總算沾濕了黑紅大衣和栗色頭髮。前蔭結成一塊塊貼在額頭上，挺拔的大衣也因水分而垂下︰「回去吧。」

「戒斗哥哥，」豐坐下，即使腳底的泥土已經和漿糊無甚差別︰「我能在這待一陣子嗎？」

「隨便吧。」戒斗整個身子靠著樹幹，閉上了眼。

豐也跟著閉上眼，向後一倒，躺在泥濘上，也倒在淺灘清徹的海面上，隨著水波飄浮著。

碧藍的水剛好淹到五官以外的部分，以及豐水平方向的下半身。有時候會碰到底下的沙，反彈回來，跟著大海微微上下地波動著。

「戒斗哥哥一直都是一個人嗎？」豐將雙頭枕在頭後，完全放鬆身體。

戒斗深深地吸了一口氣，夾雜了雨水所沖刷出的泥與草味︰「是啊。死了之前是，死了之後也是。」

死了之後變成沒有實體的樹靈，自然是這樣。然而在死之前呢？明明被不同的人簇擁著，戒斗卻還是獨自一人。

戒斗還清楚記得，七歲的時候，父親滿身酒氣渾渾噩噩地在深夜回到家，扯起正在客廳悠閒地看電視的戒斗母親的衣領，將她重重摔在地上。年幼的戒斗立刻衝過去抱住父親，想要制止，卻一下子被甩開，頭狠狠地敲在儲物櫃邊緣上。戒斗無力地滑落在地，意識和視線模糊，身體無論如何努力都只能抽搐，眼睜睜地看著父親一拳又一拳落在母親身上。明明父親仍然任在同一屋簷下，戒斗卻感覺他早已經離得很遠很遠，和死了沒有區別。一直堅強開朗的母親，即使每日以淚洗臉，每一句說話卻儘是叫戒斗忍耐。坐在母親的身邊撫著她的背，戒斗還是一個人，孤伶伶地坐著。

因為弱小，才導致那樣的結局。當初如果足夠強大的話，就不會失去父母，不會失去神社，不會失去原本的澤芽市。所以戒斗才會拼命地追尋力量，因為弱者缺乏能力，只會一直地失去身邊的事物而已。

「在戒斗哥哥死去之前身邊不是有很多人嗎？像是Team Baron或者是其他Beat Riders？」

的確，他們都圍在了戒斗的左右，但戒斗看見他們了麼？戒斗不斷追逐著力量，雙眼死死地盯著前方的目標，卻不曾看看身邊的人。他習慣了一個人，習慣得已經忘記要如何轉頭。形而下地戒斗和他們站得多近也好，形而上地戒斗和任何人都隔著光年般的距離。

除了葛葉紘汰。

「因為內心還是一個人啊。」

「他們都不願意聽你說話嗎？」

戒斗和葛葉曾經是如斯接近，手貼著手，額頭抵著額頭，彷彿世上只有他們兩個人。然而他們中間始終夾著一塊玻璃，靠得再近，還是無法觸及對方。葛葉想盡辦法想要通過這片無形的障礙，但戒斗深知這不可能——那片玻璃正是戒斗自身。戒斗的過去塑造出了現在的戒斗，這個自我封閉，將一切寄托在對力量的尋求上的戒斗。

保護之後又如何，戒斗問過葛葉。葛葉總是認為他拼命想要保護地球是美好的，卻未看見他同時也在容忍著欺凌、飢餓、歧視、酷刑和戰爭。或許這世界的確不值得拯救，或許重新建立一個嶄新世界才能通往一個美好的未來。當時葛葉答不出半句話。現在想起來，破壞之後又如何？戒斗自己也不知道。毀滅到底是為了創造更美好的新世界，還是對人類的報復？兩者都摻雜，還是兩者皆非？戒斗花了三年在這個問題上，仍然不清楚真正的答案。

「不是呢……反而是因為我自己的原因呢……」

「為甚麼要把所有的事情悶在心裡呢？不是說這樣會憋出病嗎？」

「先後次序搞反了吧，因為病了才不說的啊。」

「甚麼病？」

「心病吧。」戒斗雙手插在褲袋，望向遠方。天色比剛才變得明亮，雨很快就要停下︰「無法坦率的病。」

「這樣啊。」

「好了。」戒斗走到豐的身邊，微微俯前，直視豐的雙眼︰「你小子也待夠了，回去！」

「不要啦！」豐撅著嘴唇別過頭去。

「喔？」戒斗的頭縮了回去，豐不禁擔心接下來會否發生可怕的事。尊敬的戒斗哥哥搞不好要變身成Armored Rider趕走自己，該害怕還是高興呢？

只見戒斗伸出食指，緩緩舉起手，指著神木樹冠。接著向下一指，原本只有翠綠樹葉的神木竟然結出香蕉，像傾盆而下的水一樣砸在豐的頭上。

好不容易終於等到一波香蕉雨停止，豐連忙按著後腦坐起來︰「痛痛痛！戒斗哥你這甚麼奇怪的嗜好啊？」

「別吵，去去去。」戒斗比了個把豐撥走的手勢。

「好啦，我走就是嘛。」豐委屈地站起，往出口走去。幾步之後又停下，回頭︰「明天我可以來嗎？」

「可以啊。」戒斗輕輕一笑︰「我等你。」


	4. 改變

澤芽市的天氣就如更年期的女人一樣飄忽，昨日還是傾盤大雨，今天卻陽光普照，甚至有點曬。明明才春天，卻和初夏沒有甚麼分別，驅紋戒斗覺得自己即使只有虛像都在汗流不止。

通常這些時候柏油路面的影像都會扭曲，但戒斗走不出去，自然無法驗證。地面空氣和上層空氣的溫差讓光線產生折射，得出扭曲的成像——中學物理課所教，戒斗仍記得清清楚楚。雖然國高中六年戒斗大都在不良少年之間的打打殺殺中度過，但成績還是保持在前段班。

說到學校，現在已經是放學時間，該是豐來的時候了。戒斗手肘抵著欄杆，托著下巴，觀察著右方來的行人是不是穿著紅色衣服的小學生。不知不覺間他開始期待豐的到來，和他有一搭沒一搭地聊些沒頭沒尾的天，再在講到一半的時候趕他走。

豐的確來了，卻是垂頭喪氣，心不在焉。戒斗打了幾次招呼豐都沒有聽見，自顧自地走著路。直到豐已經走到入口前，戒斗在耳邊大聲重覆著已經叫了幾次的「下午好」，豐才回過神來。

「在想甚麼？」戒斗問呆立在入口不動的豐。

「戒斗哥哥討厭弱者嗎？」

「討厭。」

「對不起……我以後不會再來了……」

語畢，豐轉身就走。戒斗伸手捉住豐的手腕，注意力卻在一瞬間被手臂上不經意露出的瘀青吸引，力道稍微放鬆下來，便被豐甩開。豐擦著眼淚離去，戒斗沒有追上，也無法追上。

「給我停下！」戒斗朝著漸行漸遠的身影喝道︰「我看到了！」

豐聞言果真停下，卻不是聽從戒斗命令，而是受到打擊而停。

「回來，來龍去脈仔細說明一下。」

「嗯……」豐唯唯諾諾地點頭，又咚咚咚地跑回來。

戒斗領著豐走到樹底，自己先行坐下，再示意豐也跟隨。豐照辦，開始述說著他的故事。

豐和岳的課室是間普通不過的課室，前面有一大塊黑板和講台，八欄桌椅再以兩欄為一組佔滿了課室大部分的空間，後面則是貼滿畫作和學校通告的壁報。戒斗和豐站在課室最後排走廊接近後門的地方，觀看著小學生們小息時嬉鬧。

「我坐在最前排，岳是我的同桌。」

同桌的兩人在桌底下悄悄地看著手機。校規不允許學生在校內使用手提電話，但Beat Riders卻沒有甚麼實體雜誌周邊，他們只能冒著犯規的風險偷偷摸摸地收看Beat Riders Hotline。

未幾，前門被粗魯地打開，撞到門邊發出讓全班為之一震的一聲「咚」。每一個人都停下手頭上的事望向門的方向，豐和岳也同樣，只是臉上的表情卻大有不同。其他人也許是無奈，是期待，是麻木，但豐和岳卻是驚恐。

「他們是隔壁班的，想來就來，見到我們就打。」

五六個小孩聚集在門口高興地大笑著，從容不逼地走向豐和岳的座位。他們不是肥胖的小霸王，也不是兇神惡煞的不良，只是毫無特別的一般小學生而已，其中一個還別著班長的胸針。領頭的

小孩一把抓住岳的衣領，將他從椅上扯下，摔到地上。

「毫無理由，就是想打我們而已……我連他們的名字都不知道。」

幾個人將岳扯到一邊去，圍著他猛踢。剩下的人按著豐的肩，本想朝豐的下巴來一記上勾拳，卻在接觸之前的片刻遲疑，拳頭改為狠狠揍在腹部上。

「他們很聰明，從來不會打臉，以免被老師家長發現。」

欺凌者將豐團團圍住，一個人用布袋蓋著豐的頭，一個人再將豐的雙手緊緊綁在椅背。除了岳的痛苦的叫喊之外，豐完全接受不到外界的資訊。

「他們蒙著我的頭，把我按在椅子上打，不斷地打。就像練習用的沙包袋一樣一拳又一拳。」

這麼做純粹就是好玩而已，他們不需要隱藏身分，讓豐失去視覺只是要增加他的恐懼。除了拳頭之外也會有腳踢，豐連人帶椅翻到地上，被扶起來，再被踢到倒地。

「他們不是天天都會打，但甚麼時候打我們卻不知道……每天都在害怕……」

默默注視著一切的豐轉身離開課室，戒斗跟隨，來到了下著雨的街道上。路的兩旁都是兩三層高的平房，是典型的住宅區。夜深，疏落的街燈無法讓每一處都覆蓋在光線下。另一個豐在某戶人家前，按幾下門鈴，拍幾下門，如此一直重覆著，口中叫喊著岳的全名。

「不久之前，岳突然轉學走了。我事前完全不知情，班主任在班上宣佈我才後知後覺。」

「他舉家都搬到澤芽市外去，怎麼找也找不到，電話、Line之類的全都換掉，就像是蒸發一樣。」

「我討厭他，拋下我一個人走掉。轉學逃避的傢伙就是個弱者。」

「但我也發現我也是個弱者，受人欺凌，最好的朋友不辭而別……強者會遇到這樣的事麼？」

樹下的豐和在岳家門外的豐無力地滑落，跪在地上，掩臉痛哭。

「你的朋友並不是弱者。」戒斗頓了一頓，續道：「他用了自己的方式去解決問題。」

「他選擇又逃避又如何？他願意到陌生的環境接受新挑戰，這一份勇氣已經難能可貴。至少他做出了自己的決定，。你呢？你做了甚麼來處理這個問題？」

「我……」豐支吾以對。他甚麼也沒有做，只是默默忍受著。

「即使面對著強敵，你朋友沒有甘於現狀，沒有甘於自己弱小的現狀。他雖然走了，卻不會再被拳打腳踢，開展快樂的新生活。他一點都不弱，他是強者。反觀你呢？你說的不假，你的確是弱者。」

「面對著如何強大的敵人也要有揮刀相向的勇氣，這樣才是強者。」

揮刀指的一定是字面意義上的戰鬥嗎？不是，當然不是。揮刀的意義是追求改變。滿足於自己被欺壓的狀況的人，無論在任何方面有如何高強的力量，歸根究底只是個弱者。不甘於現況，努力嘗試扭轉形勢，作出改變的人，力量再微小都是以個強者。強與弱取決的從來不是力量，而是意志。力量的作用，只是讓內心所渴求的改變成為現實所須的條件罷了。

豐唸唸有詞地重覆著戒斗的話，若有所思。戒斗一把將豐抽起，向外推走。豐不明所以，擦著眼淚回頭。

「我討厭弱者，所以你給我出去！」戒斗轉過身去，背對著豐說道︰「在變強之前都不准回來見我！」

戒斗不敢回頭，但他還能聽到身後傳來豐吸鼻子的聲音。豐還沒有離開。戒斗就這麼一直等著，沒有化為幻影消失，一直等著。

良久之後，豐才打破沉默，吐出一聲「嗯」。然後就是一陣草地被踩過的聲音，再到水泥地上的急促腳步聲。音量漸漸減小，最後只剩下一片無聲。風沒有輕拂大地，樹沒有婆娑起舞，所有事物都像時間停止流動般靜下來。

戒斗笑了，化作光點散去。他始終還是再造了一個驅紋戒斗，但這個驅紋戒斗不再痴迷於力量，而會去追求真正的強大。


	5. 選擇

自上一次趕走了豐之後，戒斗就不曾再見到他。

戒斗有時也會不禁期待豐和岳的到來，但他很清楚再會只不過代表著自己的失敗。改變不是短時間的事，他來了，就是根本沒有將戒斗的話聽進去，或是自以為自己已經變強。還是不要相見比較好，戒斗說服自己。

後來戒斗也漸漸放下，以前即使沒有來嬉鬧的豐岳二人，日子照樣過，現在也是如此。看吵鬧的阿伯們下棋，看高中生們帶著的便當野餐，看著大學生情侶約會。不能說是渾渾噩噩地度日，但也只不過是沒有目標，作為一棵樹在這世上苟延罷了。

這夜凌晨，戒斗現身，仰天望向月亮。今晚是滿月，即使沒有街燈周圍在月光映照下仍然清晰可見。戒斗走到空地的出口處，停下，皮鞋的尖端剛好抵在草地和水泥土的分界。他盯著尖頭，不禁放聲大笑。被人聽到與否已是其次，重要是他無法抑壓自己很想笑的衝動。他很想笑，大聲笑，大聲嘲笑，大聲嘲笑自己。

起初剛到此地，戒斗嘗遍任何他能想及的辦法來逃出，走跑跳滾衝撞爬，甚至掘地，但一旦走得太遠都會瞬間被拉回神木，無法離開。慢慢地戒斗意識地自己是被繫在神木上，某種無形的力量像根纜繩一樣限制著他的移動距離。經歷日復日的失敗，一次又一次如磁石般被吸回神木，他終於放棄了嘗試。

笑聲戛然停止。戒斗選擇屈服於現實，成為了自己最憎惡的弱者。不——他根本沒有選擇屈服，他只能屈服。在命運的安排之下，僅有服從和接受這麼一條路。除了留在這片空地上，他還有其他選項嗎？就像往時一樣，在成為Armoured Rider以外還有打敗Team鎧武的辦法嗎？不找尋Overlord還有其他解開海姆冥界謎團的途徑嗎？連成為Overlord也不是戒斗自己的選擇，儘管他自己吃下了果實，但他的面前也不存在第二條路了。

只是個連選擇改變，甚至選擇屈服也無法做到的弱者而已，任由命運隨意的擺佈著。

這個弱者不久之前還叫別人要努力變強，實在有夠諷刺。戒斗笑著笑著已經笑不出聲，只剩下嘴巴抽搐著的動作和從氣管發出的氣聲。

繼續低著頭，鞋尖仍然和邊界線對齊，界外卻毫無預警地出現一雙銀色的靴子，閃著金屬的光澤。誰在這大半夜穿著鋼製的靴子到處跑？戒斗視線往上移去。

「葛……葉？甚麼鬼啊？」

葛葉紘汰穿著全套重甲，頂著雪白的頭髮，提著一個淺褐紙袋，來到空地前。

「哦，戒斗你還沒看過呢，那時候你剛死了。」紘汰一臉輕鬆道，原地轉了個圈展示予戒斗︰「是當上神之後的新造型喔！」

「看過啊，在打敗Megahex之後你和舞不是來了樹下準備回去，結果被吳島他們攔住嘛。」

「那沒甚麼好意外的吧？」

「每次看都覺得很意外。」

「不好看嗎？」

「沒人跟你說過不好看嗎？」

「好吧，我換就是了。」紘汰輕嘆。他很喜歡這身行頭，但戒斗不喜歡。一陣白光閃過，散去時紘汰已經變回黑髮，穿著鎧武隊服，戒斗記憶中的模樣。

「不錯。」

「我能進去嗎？」

「我又攔不住你。」

「別這麼說嘛。」紘汰笑嘻嘻地大步邁進，走到樹下，盤腿而坐，遞過手中的紙袋︰「我這次回來第一個見的朋友就是你喔，還買了Charmont的蛋糕呢！」

戒斗也跟隨坐下，取出兩件甜點，分予自已和紘汰︰「不是凰蓮嗎？」

紘汰接過水果撻，另一手盛在下面盛著餅碎，咬了一口，邊咀嚼邊口齒不清地說道︰「他分店這麼多，哪是他顧店了？」

因為根本不需要也沒有機會進食，對戒斗而言食物的滋味已經變得有點模糊。香蕉的甜，橙子的酸，牛油餅皮的鬆脆——很遙遠。戒斗吞嚥，被嚼爛的混合物滑下喉嚨——太遙遠了，都是生前活著的事了。

「去看你姐了嗎？」未幾已經完成手上份量的戒斗再從紙袋裡拿了件蛋糕，大口大口地咬著。

「就說我第一個來找你了。」

「那去吳島家找她吧，還能見見吳島貴虎跟光實。」

「為甚麼……啊——！」紘汰起初還不解，但很快便明暸戒斗話中含意︰「貴虎那傢伙，上次甚麼都沒說啊！」

「上次就是Megahex那次嗎？」

「對啊，我們之後就去Charmont吃下午茶聊天，之後還留在地球一陣子，大概有一個月吧。」

「你小子待了一個月也不來看看我嗎？」

「啊……」紘汰發現苗頭不對，連忙使開話題，支吾道︰「感覺你變了不少呢，話變多了啊，哈哈……」

戒斗的語氣突然變得嚴肅，道︰「別想矇混過去。」

「就是沒準備好啊。」捏著水果撻碎片的手凝在空中，然後悄然落下，打在大腿上。紘汰望著手裡沾著奶油的曲奇酥皮，逃避著戒斗銳利的視線︰「那個事件，我指那場決鬥……我沒有辦法輕易搬出來討論，而見面又無可避免一定會聊到這個……」

「我輸了，就這樣，沒甚麼好在意。」

「還真豁達呢。」面對戒斗的從容，紘汰反而尷尬起來。戒斗的生命由自己親手結束，現在他卻在面前悠閒地吃著蛋糕。紘汰想說些彌補的說話，但張開口卻啞口無聲。是有太多話想說抑或說不出話，已經分不清。

「我也以為自己會耿耿於懷。」戒斗也凝住，稍稍停頓，續道︰「以為自己會很激動或者情緒很波動之類，結果卻很平靜。就像在阪東的店偶然遇上然後開始聊天一樣，很普通，很自在。」

從紙袋取出啤酒，戒斗拉開拉環，氣體湧出發出清脆一聲︰「大概是時間久了，不知不覺就放下了吧。」

「你真的變了。」紘汰將手中最後一塊香橙拋入口中。

「變弱了。」戒斗苦笑。

「也許吧，反正和以前不同了。」

「你也是啊。」

戒斗望向空地的出口，呷了一口酒。圍欄明明沒有封死，卻和鐵籠一樣牢不可破。再兇猛的野獸被養在籠子裡三年，磨去利牙尖爪無可避免。再待下去又會失去甚麼呢？在被困在樹裡之前，他已經所剩無幾了。

「舞……她這次也有來嗎？」腦海中閃過了他失去眾多裡其中一項的容貌，那個總是笑著跳舞的女孩，戒斗不禁提問。

「沒來，在那邊。」

「她還好嗎？」

「還不錯，每天種種花玩玩鳥，很寫意的生活。」紘汰將被丟棄在地上的包裝紙逐一收進已空無一物的紙袋裡︰「想她了？」

「哼。」

「想她就過來吧，跟我回去那邊。」清理乾淨之後，紘汰將封口用寫著Charmont商標的膠帶重新貼上。

「不打擾你們兩個了。」

「還喜歡著舞嗎？」

戒斗沒有回答，五隻手指捏著啤酒罐的邊緣，吊著鋁罐，輕輕地搖晃著。

「我去了那邊才發現一件事。」紘汰也開了罐酒，大口大口地灌到喉嚨，嘆道︰「能做選擇的，從來只有舞一個。」

「我還是你，她可以選。可我們呢？有人問過我們要拯救世界嗎？跳舞跳到一半就被逼卷入甚麼驚天大危機裡，要做甚麼，能做甚麼，甚至是我們的結局，都輪不到我們決定。」

「你知道嗎？我們的最終戰舞也摻了一腳，在另一個時間線裡，她作的選擇，決定我們的輸嬴。我們都只能照著劇本走。」

「我和舞的確是亞當和夏娃，但我不是亞當，我只是夏娃。舞才是真正的亞當，從夏娃跟莉莉斯之中，選出了她想要的。」

「幹嘛？性生活不美滿喔？不想當神換我來啊。」戒斗無奈道，再呷一口酒。

「甚麼不美滿，根本沒有。」

「蛤？」戒斗難以置信。

「我不愛她……不，我愛她，但不是那種愛情……啊啊啊我不知道啦！」紘汰將罐內所餘一飲而盡，狠狠地將罐子捏緊︰「到了那邊才發現，舞雖然愛我，但我卻無法用同樣的感情回報。」

「你這只是純情小男生沒勇氣下手而已吧？」

「不是這樣啦。」紘汰低下頭，思考良久，才斷斷續續吐出話︰「就像……沒有辦法對親妹妹下手……那種感覺。」

戒斗再呷一口酒，用力地吞下。

「對不起，儘和戒斗說這種事……」紘汰見氣氛尷尬，連忙打圓場說道。

「舞對我來說……」酒罐裡已經不滴不剩，戒斗往嘴裡倒了倒，也沒有得到甚麼︰「就像是房間裡貼的海報上的偶像明星一樣，很喜歡，超級喜歡，卻很遙遠，也不切實際。」

他想起從前自己就在這棵樹下，靜悄悄地看著身為神社巫女的舞跳著儀式的舞蹈。他不敢過去，前面滿滿都是圍觀者，每一個都比戒斗高，每一個都比戒斗壯，最前排那幾個還是班上的惡霸。戒斗覺得弱小的自己沒有資格光明正大地觀賞，只配在背後遠處偷偷地注目。

「她可能對我而言，是過程，不是結果。」

就像和偶像握手簽名之類會讓人羨慕，與其說想和她在一起，說是想透過得到她來表現自己的強大更為貼切。她只是展示力量的一個手段而已。

所以在舞問自己到底想要的是舞還是黃金果實，戒斗沒有正面回答。當時的他將舞當成始源之女，理所當然地將她和果實當作一體來看待。現在回想，戒斗不將兩者分別的理由正是如此——舞和果實，在戒斗心裡，都是力量和強大的代名詞。不需分別，也不能分別。

「舞不論怎麼選，都選不出好結果呢……」紘汰嘆道。自己或是戒斗，到頭來都是傷害舞的人︰「如果你來選的話，會怎樣做？」

「如果我是舞嗎？」

「不。」紘汰搖搖頭，道︰「如果你作為驅紋戒斗能有選擇的機會呢？」

「可能會選你吧。」戒斗將啤酒罐輕輕放下，道︰「只可惜當時我沒這個機會。」

「為甚麼是我啊？」

戒斗拾起空空如也的啤酒罐，朝行人路貼著的能料飲料海報上元氣滿滿的大叔丟去。鋁罐準確地命中，然後落下，與地面碰撞出響亮的聲音。戒斗然後道︰「其他的人選不下去。」

「喂不要亂丟垃圾啦！」

「那你去撿。」

「等一下走的時候再撿啦，真是的。」

「那你甚麼時候要走？」

「剛剛你說其他的人選不下去是甚麼意思啊？」紘汰再一次迴避話題，追問道︰「是說我很優秀的意思嗎？」

「對。」戒斗點點頭，望向紘汰︰「你很強。」

「你也很強啊。」

「以前吧。」戒斗苦笑。這三年來戒斗笑得更多了，增加的卻大多不過是苦笑。

「現在也一樣強，未來也會變得更強，我相信戒斗。」

戒斗沉默。他凝視著自己投出去的罐子。連出去把它拾回來這樣簡單的事，戒斗也做不到。他不再試著往行人路衝刺，不再由空地往路面跳遠。戒斗選擇屈服於現實，成為了自己最憎惡的弱者。

「面對著如何強大的敵人也要有揮刀相向的勇氣，這樣才是強者。」紘汰站起身，拍拍褲子上的泥土︰「戒斗這樣說過吧？」

「你那時候不是昏倒了嗎？」

「我是神我會補番啊。」

「那是啥？」

「別在意，小事。」紘汰哈哈兩聲，隨便敷衍帶過。

然後，紘汰向戒斗伸出手，微笑道︰「要是沒有刀的話，也沒有東西可以揮了。」

戒斗撥掉紘汰的手，站起身，揚一揚衣擺︰「重點是勇氣不是刀。」

「我知道你心底裡還有這份勇氣的，現在我來把刀帶給你。」

「你小子來得太晚了。」戒斗很快便意識到，紘汰此行不單是探班這麼簡單。

「對不起呢。」紘汰向前踏了幾步，回頭，道︰「我那邊已經上軌道了，沒有我也沒問題。」

「不用再受命運擺佈了，我和你都是。」紘汰望向那個鋁罐，道。

所有事情都已經落幕。Beat Riders、Armoured Riders、世界樹、海姆冥界、Inves、蛇、Overlord、黃金果實，連新星球的事也全部都結束，塵埃落定。戰國時代過去，不再需要打仗，迎來了和平的日子。在軍隊中只能服從命令的士官將領，可以解甲歸田，作自己的選擇。

現在，可以選擇改變了。改變現狀，改變過去不由自主所作的決定，改變未來成自己想要的模樣。

戒斗牽住紘汰的手，與他並肩，一步一步往出口邁去。來到草地和水泥地的邊界線前，停步。

「我們一起跨這一步吧。」

Un, deux, trois.

全文完


End file.
